


An Unwelcome Intrusion (And the Love that Followed)

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Homophobia, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Someone from Patrick's past comes into his life and is anything but welcome.Leaving Patrick hurt, he must attempt to pick up the pieces, but he isn't alone.David, and some unexpected visitors show Patrick just what love and support can do for a person.





	An Unwelcome Intrusion (And the Love that Followed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaReineDuLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReineDuLune/gifts).



> Prompt from LaReineDuLune.  
> I wanted to balance this prompt with Dan Levy's refusal to include homophobic stories in Schitt's Creek. So rather than write in someone with bigoted views and make the story about them overcoming their views, I decided the write about the aftermath that those bigoted views can have on a person and the hurt they can create. But more importantly, as the prompt suggested, this is a story about love and support and perspective. I wanted to show what a difference love and support can do for a person in the best possible way and how when it really matters, those people that are most important to you are there to give you that.
> 
> ***
> 
> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

David had gone to the cafe to get lunch when Roland had swiftly trapped him talking about some town council matter that no matter how many times David told him he had no sway over his mother's decisions, he kept persisting with.

He finally made his escape with their lunches after Bob distracted Roland.

As he walked across the street he could see Patrick standing at the counter talking to someone. A man he'd never seen before. David slowed as he saw the man wave his arms angrily, Patrick standing back, looking uncomfortable. When Patrick as discreetly as possible brushed his hand over his eyes like he was wiping a tear, David sped up.

As he climbed the steps the man stormed out, gave David a dirty look and walked away muttering under his breath.

'What the hell was that? Are you ok?' David asked placing the lunches on the counter.

'Nothing. Just some idiot looking for directions,' Patrick's face, flushed red and filled with sadness, his voice, cracking slightly and his eyes, glistening with unshed tears betrayed the lie.

'Patrick. What's going on?' David stepped around the counter. Rather than offer any reply Patrick just rushed forward and pulled David into a tight embrace. David wrapped his arms around Patrick firmly, rubbing his back.

Patrick breathed David in. Grounding himself in David's presence.

'Patrick?' David asked again. He felt Patrick take a deep breath then pull back, his face now wearing a poor attempt at a smile.

'I'm ok. That guy was just a bit of a dick,' Patrick glanced at David briefly before turning away, 'is that lunch?' he turned, pulling gently from David's arms and opened the Styrofoam containers. David narrowed his eyes, not believing Patrick at all, but decided not to push the subject.

'Yeah, Roland cornered me about some town council debacle so they are probably cold already,' David laughed awkwardly. Patrick simply slid David's toasted sandwich over to him.

They didn't talk as much as usual during lunch, David attempting to fill the silences and Patrick giving short replies, staring at his sandwich. David wondered briefly if Patrick was mad at him, but each time David shifted slightly away, Patrick closed the gap so their shoulders brushed together. So David changed tact and leaned into Patrick, making his presence felt.

Patrick barely touched his toasted sandwich during lunch, blaming it on the congealed cheese. He smiled weakly at David, before disappearing out the back to grab a box of lotion that needed to be restocked.

David kept a close eye on Patrick throughout the day. He noticed that when the next couple of customers walked in Patrick's face flashed nervously before his customer service mask slipped into place as he greeted them. Worry bubbled in the pit of David's stomach, he guessed it had something to do with the man he saw leave the store when he came back from lunch, but didn't know how to broach the subject with Patrick.

***

As the day ended Patrick pulled David into his arms. David wrapped his arms around Patrick, who sunk into his chest.

'Come home with me?' he murmured against the crook of David's neck. To David's ears it sounded like a question.

'Of course,' David kissed Patrick's cheek before taking his face in his hands and looking Patrick in the eyes.

Neither of them spoke but David could see Patrick's eyes full of hurt and desperation. David couldn't work out the reason but something deep within him told him that Patrick needed to talk about it in his own time. David smiled softly at Patrick before kissing him gently. The desperation in Patrick's eyes was heavy within his kiss. It wasn't the sexual desperation that David had felt many times in Patrick's kiss, it was something else, a need to connect perhaps, to feel David close. David tried to express how much he felt for Patrick in that kiss. To sooth whatever hurt Patrick was experiencing.

When they broke apart Patrick looked at David like he normally did, almost. Behind the love David could see in his eyes the hurt remained.

'Let's get out of here,' David said taking Patrick's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

They finished up closing the store and drove back to Patrick's apartment. David had a couple drawers of clothes and products so he didn't need to go back to the motel to grab clothes.

'I have some leftovers,' Patrick offered leaning into the fridge. At one time in his life David would have been horrified to be offered leftovers but now he happily accepted them.

He poured them a glass of wine each as Patrick reheated the Chinese from the night before. They made small talk as they readied dinner, David noticing that some of the weight had lifted from Patrick's shoulders but he was still holding onto something.

'Patrick, did you want to talk about what happened today?' David asked. He'd hoped that some distance from the store would help, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew it was a mistake, Patrick tensed again.

'No, nothing. I'm fine,' Patrick fumbled, he pulled two plates from the table.

'Was it something I did?' David asked, he was seated at the small dining table. Patrick spun and looked at him intensely.

'What? No. You did nothing wrong David. You’re perfect,' Patrick leaned down and kissed David gently on the lips. David's hands came to rest on Patrick's hips.

'I'll be right back. Keep and eye on dinner,' Patrick said before disappearing into the bathroom. David decided then he wouldn't speak another word about it until Patrick bought it up.

***

Over dinner and a glass of red Patrick relaxed somewhat, they discussed David's meetings with suppliers tomorrow and the latest drama that Alexis had found herself in.

When they finished dinner Patrick stood and took the empty plates over to the sink.

Placing them down he leaned against the counter, David watched the weight return to him. Before David could say anything Patrick spoke.

'He called me a faggot,' Patrick said his back to David, hands gripping the kitchen counter.

'What? Who?' David said, his heart dropping to the floor.

'The guy from the store this afternoon,' Patrick said, his voice shaking.

David stood and placed a hand on Patrick's waist. Patrick turned but didn't look at David.

'I'm sorry Patrick. But fuck that guy. Don't waste your time thinking about some random bigot,' David brushed his hands along Patrick's arms. Patrick remand silent for a time.

'He's not some random bigot. He use to be my friend,' Patrick breathed. When he glanced up at David his eyes were filled with tears. David felt his heart break.

'Your friend?' David asked. David had never seen that guy before. 

'We went to school together. He knew I'd moved here, He was in the area for work so dropped by to say hi. When I told him about us he just... he just said all these horrible things. I thought he was a good guy,' Patrick trailed off. Patrick looked away blinking heavily, biting down on his lip.

'I'm so sorry he said that. He's a dick,' David said. More than anything he wanted to wrap Patrick up and protect him.

'I just... it's the first time someone called me that. Since we started dating no one even looked twice. I guess I'm just shocked. Especially coming from someone I've known for years.' Patrick's voice steadied slightly as he spoke. The relief of speaking about what happened made Patrick feel slightly better but still shaken.

'People are idiots,' David said, 'I've had it. Even living in places like New York. They feel threatened by your lifestyle like it impacts them. But my family have always supported me, in their way. We've had issues but never with who I was dating. It's hard the first time... every time, but I love you and I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy,' David said his fingers still tracing Patrick's arms. Patrick had begun to fiddle with David's sweater front.

'I'm annoyed at myself for getting so upset by this,' Patrick admitted.

'You have nothing to feel bad about,' David took Patrick's face in his hands, 'you did nothing wrong. This is his problem, his hang up. I know it's hard but you can't take on his crap. You are just being your genuine self and he can either accept and welcome that or he isn't worth your time. Everyone in this town loves you Patrick, ok? Don't forget that,' David so desperately wanted to take Patrick's pain away but he knew from experience Patrick had to process it his own way.

'Thank you David,' Patrick looked at him again, the hurt still visible in his eyes but becoming more balanced with love.

'What did you want me to do?' David asked.

'Just stay with me. Hold me tonight,' Patrick replied, 'I'll be ok. I just need a bit of time.' Patrick wasn't going to change anything about himself because of some ghost of his past but it did rattle him. All he wanted was to feel safe in David's arms.

'I can do that,' David leaned in and kissed Patrick. It was slow and exploring and comforting. For both of them. David's fingers threaded through Patrick's short hair, his thumb caressing the back of Patrick's head. Patrick wrapped his arms around David's waist, drawing him in tightly, his fingers gripping David's sweater.

When they broke apart their arms remained holding each other for a time.

'Let's get ready for bed,' David said. It was still early but he wanted to give Patrick what he needed, to be held.

They both changed into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth. David's nighttime skincare routine normally took a good fifteen minutes but he didn't want to keep Patrick waiting so did his quick routine and was climbing into bed beside Patrick before the sheets were warm.

The street lights gave the room enough of a glow that they could just make each other out, David pulled Patrick close, Patrick placing his head on David's chest.

They lay in silence for a while, David running his hand up and down Patrick's arm, until Patrick finally broke the silence.

'Has this happened to you a lot in your life?' he asked.

'A bit. I mean it was tough as a teenager, school was hard, not just because of my sexuality. I got beaten up a few times. But I could escape, we had money then. My work at the gallery helped me process a lot. But it happens, and you build up defenses but it still hurts. You just have to remind yourself of all the good things you have,' David responded.

'Good things?' Patrick asked into the darkness.

'Yeah. I mean money and it's privileges use to be the good things. But now... this is the good things,' David tightened his grip around Patrick slightly.

'Did it ever make you want to go back in the closet?' Patrick asked.

'No. I mean I don't think I'm capable of that anyway but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction,' David said, but a horrible thought crossed his mind, 'did he make you think about going back?' David held his breath, terrified of what an affirmative from Patrick would mean for them, for Patrick. Thankfully though Patrick didn't need time to think about that question.

'Nothing would make me go back to the way my life was like before you David. Especially not some idiot. This is too special,' Patrick wound his hand with David's and squeezed. David breathed again.

'Good. I just wanted to check,' David's body washed with relief. Patrick sat up slightly and held the side of David's face.

'I love you David. Nothing is going to change that,' Patrick leaned in and kissed David. The kiss deepened, passion and love flowing between them. Patrick hooked his leg over David's, pulling himself further onto David's body. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads together.

'David?' Patrick said, barely above a whisper.

'Yeah?' David's hands ran along Patrick's back.

'Make love to me,' Patrick breathed. He realised he needed more than just being held. He needed to recentre himself and the best way he knew how to do that was with David. Which David was absolutely always willing to do.

'With pleasure,' David responded before leaning up and capturing Patrick's lips with his own again.

***

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you today?' David asked again, 'I can reschedule with the suppliers.'

'David. I'll be fine. I promise. I feel much better today. You made me feel better,' Patrick pulled David in by his waist. David had been so attentive to his needs and desires last night, he felt renewed. Yes, a sadness still hung over him about what had happened to him the day before, something he would probably never forget, but his boyfriend had spent the night worshipping every inch of his body and shown him just how special what they have was and how loved he is. He didn't think he could feel more loved if he tried.

About half an hour after David left, Alexis walked through the door.

'Morning Alexis,' Patrick smiled.

'Morning Patrick. How are you today?' she leaned on the counter. Patrick was fairly certain that David would have told her what happened, hence her visit. He was touched that she made the effort.

'I'm good thank you. How are you?' Patrick asked, not really sure where she would take the conversation.

'Good, thank you for asking. I just wanted to let you know that your website is coming along well and it should be up shortly,' Alexis replied. She'd told David that two days ago, and really could have text Patrick but he allowed her to retain the guise.

'That's good. Thanks for letting us know,' Patrick nodded his head slowly.

'Yeah, it actually reminds me of when I was staying with a Sheik in Bahrain and there was this litter of really cute puppies. They were being trained as guard dogs. And Najib, wanted to get rid of one of them because it was just too nice and sweet and wouldn't bark at anything or bite anyone. But I told him no. I said Najib, that puppy has as much right to live here as all the other puppies. Just let it do its cute little puppy things,' Patrick very quickly caught on to the message of her story, and the fact that in this story he was the puppy, 'so finally Najib let the puppy stay because he saw that no matter how hard he tried to change the puppy, the puppy was happy and should be free to be itself. I mean then that little uprising happened and I had to leave but I'm sure they are all fine still.' 

'Our website reminds you of that story?' Patrick narrowed his eyes quizzically at her.

'Yep, sure does,' Alexis nodded, her confidence slipping slightly.

'David told you what happened yesterday, didn't he?' Patrick wasn't surprised. David and Alexis shared everything, whether they really wanted to or not sometimes.

'Yes he did,' Alexis looked at him more directly, 'don't be mad at David, he's just worried about you. And I just wanted to say that you're very brave and we are here,' she punctuated the last words by tapping his hand with her own.

'Thank you Alexis,' Patrick felt slightly overwhelmed by her efforts to come and cheer him up, 'honestly David and I talked about it last night. He made me feel a lot better.'

'I bet he did,' she said with a wink, Patrick's face turning several shades redder.

'So how are things with Ted?' he asked desperate to turn the topic away from talking about his sex life to Alexis.

'Good. Ted's going on a little vet conference in a couple weeks so I'm going to tag alone,' Alexis mused. They carried on talking about Ted, then Alexis' business for a while longer before a customer walked in.

'I'll leave you to it. Text if you need anything,' Alexis squeezed his hand and smiled broadly before disappearing out the door before Patrick could thank her.

***

After handling several customers, the store fell quiet again. He checked his phone and saw several messages from David saying that the meeting with the suppliers is going well but he may be a bit longer than he'd hoped. David always managed to impress the suppliers, so he was never surprised that these visits took longer than anticipated.

Mid-morning the door opened with a jingle. Patrick glanced up and saw Johnny Rose enter, dressed in his usual tailored suit.

'Mr Rose,' Patrick said surprised to see him. Johnny Rose didn't often visit the store, instead conducting his business with them when David returned to the motel.

'Good morning Patrick, how are things today?' Johnny walked around the store picking up a items from the shelves, turned them over in his hand and returned them to the shelf.

'Good, thank you. You just missed the rush. Can I help you with something today Mr Rose?' Patrick asked.

'I was just passing by, and thought I should check in and see how everything was going. You know I ran the second largest video chain in North America, but David never seems to ask my advice,' Patrick saw Mr and Mrs Rose walk by the store on an almost daily basis. He guessed, like with Alexis why he was there, the cause of the feeling that sat heavy in the pit of his stomach.

'Well you know David likes to do things himself,' Patrick replied, leaning against the counter. Johnny came and stood across from him, leaning back against the display.

'You know Patrick, when I ran Rose Video we tried to go by the adage that the customer was always right,' Johnny started his story, for a moment Alexis flashed through Patrick's mind, seeing their similarities more than ever.

'But sometimes the customer wasn't right. They would have an opinion that we as an organisation couldn't support. Once,' Johnny laughed awkwardly, 'we had a customer come in and demand their money back because they found  _ Passion of the Christ _ to be an offensive film. The manager had to explain to them that their opinion of the film didn't affect that they had decided to purchase the film and had to respect that. They got really angry but we stood firm and supported our staff,' Johnny finished his story. Patrick smiled. At least his story was vaguely in the region of connected compared to Alexis'.

'David told you want happened yesterday,' he was starting to think that was all he'd be saying today.

'We overheard him talking to Alexis,' Johnny explained. Patrick knew how little privacy any of the Rose's had in those motel rooms. He'd experienced it first hand on many occasions, especially when they were searching for privacy when he was still living at Ray's.

'I really appreciate you coming Mr Rose, and Alexis earlier, but I'm ok. I can't say it didn't really rattle me,' Patrick said, 'but I'll be fine. I just need a little time.'

'You know Patrick, we maybe weren't always the most attentive parents, but before you came along David was really lost,' Johnny explained.

'I was pretty lost too Mr Rose,' Patrick admitted.

'What I'm trying to say is, just because one person doesn't agree with your choices, doesn't make them any less valid or special. David's done more growing since he met you than, any other time I think. Please don't let this one event, change how you see yourself, or David,' Johnny said, sincerity heavy in his voice.

Patrick had to take a moment, hearing his boyfriend's father lay out the impact that his relationship had on David was a lot to process.

'Thank you Mr Rose,' Patrick focused on keeping his voice steady, 'honestly there is nothing that would change the way I see David.' And he knew that was true. Before he met David, he was just going through the motions, doing what was expected of him. When he told David that he made him feel  _ right _ it was the truth, because when David walked into the picture everything fell into place. Hearing Johnny confirm everything he felt was reassuring and heartening that he had changed David's life for the better.

'I'm glad to hear that son. Well I better get back to the motel. I left Roland watching the desk. Who knows what trouble he's got into.' Johnny tapped the counter and smiled fondly at Patrick before leaving.

Patrick leaned against the counter, thinking about what Johnny had said. About how much it meant that his boyfriend's family were so quick to rush to his defence and support him through this. The Rose's really had all changed since their arrival in Schitt's Creek. He wondered if he should expect a visit from Moira, given how close she was to her son.

***

As Moira walked in the door, Patrick braced himself for another convoluted story, perhaps about her time on television, that would somehow link back to yesterday's events.

'Afternoon Patrick,' she declared in a way that only Moira could.

'Afternoon Mrs Rose. What brings you here today?' Patrick asked, preparing himself for another story. As much as he enjoyed them, he thought three Rose tales was too much for one day.

'David told us what happened,' Moira cut straight to the issue taking Patrick aback. He'd expected some story about her life on set, or during a stage performance.

'I know. Mr Rose and Alexis were in here earlier,' Patrick confessed.

'I just want to make sure that you are alright. You know my David cares very much for you. We all do,' her voice became soft. Patrick smiled. He knew that David loved him no matter what his family said, but seeing them here supporting him, was something that he hadn't expected. He really liked the rest of the Rose family, so seeing them rally in support, just showed him how much they cared in return.

'Thank you Mrs Rose. That means a lot. David's been really supportive. He told me about some of the experiences he’s had,' Patrick trailed off, hoping that wasn't breaching David's confidence.

'Oh yes, our poor David has had difficulties in the past. But since coming here, and meeting you, he has really found his footing,' she stating, mirroring what Johnny had said earlier.

'I've heard people say some horrible things before, and I always called them out on it. I didn't do anything yesterday. I just let him say those things about me. About David,' Patrick felt the emotions from yesterday returning.

'Patrick, dear,' Moira placed her hand on his, 'it is not your job to correct someone with those views. You need to keep yourself and my son safe. This person's issues, are not your issues. He can pontificate his hatred, but you aren't obliged to defend your choices to him, you can rise above it. Lead by example, my dear, put only love and happiness out there,' Moria's voice rose dramatically, but her message wasn't lost on Patrick. He had to pick his battles. Trying to change one person's mind wasn't going to change anything in the long run, but by being true to himself and loving who he loved, he set an example to the world that no one could take away.

'Mrs Rose, that really means a lot. Thank you,' Patrick glanced down not sure he could handle the kindness in which Moira looked at him.

'Will you be ok dear?' Moira asked.

'Yeah. I've felt really supported. David was so patient and understanding about it. I don't know how I would have handled this without him. It would take a lot longer to process. But being with him, just makes everything make sense,' Patrick found himself smiling.

'You really love our David don't you?' Moira cocked her head slightly.

'I really do Mrs Rose,' Patrick smiled further, he couldn't help it. David had that impact on him.

'I'm so glad that you found each other,' Moira said.

'Me too.'

'Now you must come to dinner at the cafe with us one night. Perhaps tomorrow? I suspect you've seen enough of the Rose family for one day,' Moira exclaimed.

'I'd like that. Thank you Mrs Rose,' Patrick smiled again.

Moira gave his hand one more squeeze before leaving. Patrick felt the Rose's had helped him see a new perspective about what had happened. While the feelings of being spoken to like he was would stay with him for a long time, he felt overwhelmingly the love and support from those around him and realised once again that everything would be ok.

***

About half an hour after Moira left, David came through the door.

'How'd it go today?' Patrick asked. David dropped his bag in the back.

'I've eaten a lot today,' David said, putting his arms around Patrick's shoulders, 'but the suppliers were really good. The food even better.'

'So you don't need dinner then?' Patrick asked, his arms snaking around David's waist, pulling him close.

'I never said that,' David smiled before leaning in and kissing Patrick softly. 

'How were things here?' David asked.

'Good. Your family came and visited today,' Patrick revealed.

'Eww, why?' David screwed his nose up.

'They were just checking in on me, it was really sweet. Apparently my boyfriend was worried about me,' Patrick smiled, his eyes glancing down to David's lips briefly.

'Well they have their moments I guess. How are you?' David asked.

'I think I'm going to be just fine,' Patrick's eyes grew soft and he leaned in to capture David's lips again. And kissing David, feeling his arms tightly around him, Patrick knew that he would be fine. He knew that while the events of the day before would remain with him, it was not a message of hatred that he took away from it. It was a message of love. And it was love that he chose to focus on, to wrap himself in. He wouldn’t stop being true to himself, being true to David, not for anything or anyone. Like he had since David Rose walked into his life Patrick would continue to put love out into the world, and he knew that it was love that he would get back in a quantity greater than he had ever realised before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @Stargatewars


End file.
